


遥远的他

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 14世界杯背脊au
Relationships: Cesc Fàbregas/Gerard Piqué
Kudos: 3





	遥远的他

【Fabrique】遥远的他  
皮克回到酒店，刷门卡，进去，原本拼在一起的两张床分开了，一张上面乱七八糟地堆了许多东西，行李箱也倒在一边。

房间里没人在，皮克径自走到一边开始整理起床铺。

那家伙，不知道又搞什么鬼。

“别动我东西！”

才到自己肩膀的小人儿把他挤开，随意地团起衣物扔到地上的行李箱里。

“怎么了？”

皮克不知道塞斯克法布雷加斯为什么生气。

塞斯克冷笑：“你是不是恨不得全天下人知道我要被巴萨卖了？”

皮克依旧不解，“什么意思，讲清楚。”

“新闻满天飞了，发布会的时候你和教练的对话全都被媒体捕捉到了。‘他将离队了，3300万欧元，他告诉我的。’我告诉你了，你转头就给我广播出去，很好，非常好！”

塞斯克气得肩膀颤抖，这个夏天的转会漩涡让他窒息，唯一能倾诉的好友却还迫不及待地告诉世界他要走了，巴萨不要他了。

皮克这才反应过来，他是真没想到对话泄漏了。起因是博斯克询问了他塞斯克近况，他才多说了两句，毕竟这在队内已经不是秘密，只是还没有官方宣布。

“今晚就走？”

昨晚塞斯克告诉他切尔西老板阿布拉莫维奇会派私人飞机到巴西接他体检。

想岔开话题，塞斯克却不搭理，蹲在地上开始收拾行李。收着收着就不动了，头越冲越低，最后干脆埋在了臂弯里。

对塞斯克，皮克无法做到无动于衷。现在的塞斯克很难过，皮克却觉得自己的难过百倍强过于他。

想要一起在诺坎普踢球是他们相识起就有的共同梦想。彼此约定好即使不能从青年队共同升入一队，未来的某天也要在一起。

这是他们第几次分别了？

03年，塞斯克前途未卜地去了海布里，年少成名，叱咤英超。

04年，皮克跟随塞斯克脚步来到英国，在老特拉福德挣扎。

08年，皮克回归巴萨，大器晚成。

11年，塞斯克重返巴萨，天翻地覆间儿梦成真，却也开始迷失自我。

曾以为维基百科不会再对塞斯克俱乐部生涯作编辑，他们会拿一个个奖杯最后终老巴萨。无数个躺在诺坎普草皮上看星星的夜晚里许下的梦都能实现，但它们却像气泡般挨个破裂，悄无声息的，却无比刺痛。

皮克想说些什么安慰的话，可他的喉咙打不开。能做的，只是从背后抱住塞斯克，轻轻地拍着他的背。

塞斯克回过身揽住皮克坚实的腰低喃：“对不起，我没有想生你的气，只是……”塞斯克的道歉让皮克更加自责，他跟俱乐部交涉过数次得到的回答都是：法布雷加斯不在球队未来建设中，星光黯淡时他必须离开。

紧紧地攥着拳头，皮克吻了吻塞斯克的额头。

“打起精神，我帮你一起收拾。”

最后两张床重新拼在了一起，塞斯克情绪也稳定了许多。他们如过往那样聊起了一些没品笑话，说到最后塞斯克讲了几句英文。

皮克一怔，意识到分别真的就在朝夕之间了。

“好像做了个梦。”

塞斯克扭头，面容平静，黑色的眼睛里闪烁着皮克读不懂的光，那些大起大伏的经历他怕是一辈子都理解不了。

“你前阵子问我后不后悔，我现在可以告诉你：我从没后悔过。不管是离开阿森纳还是离开巴萨。”塞斯克倔强地仰起了脸，“可我居然也没有那么地爱巴萨。回到这里，除了是和你的约定，更多的仿佛只是想要证明什么。想要在十一年前那份久久没有签下的空白合同上盖上章，但事情永远不会按照我的想法发展。这两个赛季我太压抑了，迷宫怎么也走不出，你说是教练的错是高层的错，我想来想去还是自己的错。阿尔塞纳给了我太多自信，让我以为自己无所不能，事实证明，我不是明星，只是个普通的加泰男孩。这个梦，结束得很好。”

说完，塞斯克终于能打开胸腔，好好地吸气——呼气。

一时间，原本酝酿好的话被打碎，皮克只能紧紧地握住塞斯克的手。

队里训练的气氛比较古怪，不止塞斯克，托雷斯也饱受流言蜚语困扰，恐怕新赛季他没办法像预料那样和塞斯克做俱乐部队友了。

皮克垫着球，膝盖有点抬不起来，他知道不是身体的原因，而是因为……

“这副表情……又是因为塞斯克？”

恍惚间好像听到了普约尔的声音。

“才不是呢！他爱去哪就去哪！我巴不得他别回来。”

“狗屁！你就装吧！迟早憋出内伤。”

皮克四下望去，却找不到声音的主人，再仔细一想，普约尔已经退役了，他根本没有来巴西。

宁愿有个人在身边闹一闹，也不想独自承受这片厚重的压抑。

塞斯克在晚些的时候回来了，皮克感觉他轻松了不少。

“没什么问题吧？”

皮克从浴室走出来，只裹了一条浴巾，线条流畅的肌肉合理地分布在它们该在的地方，湿漉漉的水珠覆在上面更显油亮性感。

塞斯克挪开眼，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

皮克打开除湿机，抱怨着巴西的天气，说还不如在英国的时候，至少不会如此潮湿闷热。

塞斯克苦笑，“可我还是觉得巴塞罗那的天气最好。”

皮克明白他意有所指，却依旧装糊涂，笑着说那你就常回来，末了添了一句“来看看我。”

塞斯克躺回床上，玩起了手机。两人不再言语，各自做各自的事，不一会科斯塔和托雷斯都来串门，当然全都是来找塞斯克的。

皮克和他们打了招呼，知趣地把床让了出来。

科斯塔好奇地问：“塞斯克，你们的床好像比我们的小一点嘛？”

托雷斯笑答：“是这样没错，也不知道是不是他们手气不行。每次进国家队选的房间都和队友们隔得老远床还特小，只能拼起来睡。”

皮克跟着笑起来，眼神却望向塞斯克。男孩专心地听着托雷斯说话，时不时作出反驳，脸颊就会通红。索性在西班牙他晒得够黑，这点红不凑近点压根看不到。

皮克忽然想起在英国的时候，那时塞斯克皮肤很白，一害羞一生气脸蛋就跟水蜜桃一样粉红粉红的，可爱死了。

想着想着就又难过起来，这般可爱的人在这些年月里却越来越少真心地笑了。

他没有骗我。

皮克站了起来。

三个人纷纷回头。

“我下楼买咖啡，你们要吗？”

皮克拿好房卡出门等电梯。

他的男孩塞斯克，只是一个普通人。他来巴塞罗那，就是想要夺得那些在阿森纳没有办法赢来的奖杯和冠军。当一切看上去近乎圆满，他就必须要离开了。

只有自己最可笑，天真地以为塞斯克是因为他才回到巴萨。早该想到的，可塞斯克一来，他就乐疯了，什么明白的道理都想不通，眼里只剩下了那个笑容明媚的塞斯克。

“两杯拿铁，一杯全糖。”

取好咖啡回屋，托雷斯和科斯塔已经走了。塞斯克靠在枕垫上翻阅杂志，嘴角不时上扬。

“心情不错？”

皮克挑出塞斯克的咖啡递给他，半个身体也仰到了床上。

“正在看杂志给你撰写的爱情故事。”

“和谁的？”

皮克凑过去，下巴自然地搁在塞斯克的肩上，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭到了他的脸颊。

“走开啦。”塞斯克想推开他，无奈这只小熊挂件太过巨大，自己根本不是他的对手。塞斯克只好软软糯糯地请求道：“你压疼我了！”

这话百试不灵，皮克微微侧过头，半个头靠在了枕头上，只剩右侧脸压在塞斯克肩窝里。

“你和里奥博扬伊布，甚至是和拉莫斯。”

语气有点不舒服，但脸上却带着笑。

皮克长长地“恩”了一声，“没有你？”

“为什么会有我？”

塞斯克哭笑不得地扭过脸，和皮克的距离刹那间就缩短了许多。塞斯克可以清晰地看到那双纯粹的蓝眼睛里的红血丝呢！

皮克咽了咽口水，故作轻松：“真奇怪，我和你明明最有料，偏偏大家都觉得我们是好兄弟。”

“难道不是吗？”塞斯克的话轻飘飘的，“一直待在一起，就像穿旧的衣服一样再也不新鲜了，谁还愿意编排我们。”

皮克脑子嗡嗡地响，他的脸由红变白，渐渐转青，是塞斯克不怎么见过的模样。

“对我来说，你不是旧衣服。”忽然正经起来的皮克还有点让塞斯克有些不习惯。“你是草莓酸奶，又酸又甜。”

突如其来表白的话语令塞斯克猝不及防，他不太相信这话会从皮克口中说出。

“我不是旧衣服也不是草莓酸奶，我就是塞斯克。”

皮克望着他亮晶晶的眼睛，微笑：“是，你是塞斯克，独一无二的塞斯克。”

虽然塞斯克没说，但皮克明显感受到塞斯克的焦虑情绪在去完伦敦后缓解了不少，整颗心稍稍定了下来。不过，在国家队位置挣扎带来的坏影响也在继续。尽管两年前塞斯克就在媒体面前强调自己愿意去踢伪九号，可事实上他的内心一直期待托雷斯能首发这样自己就可以去踢更加舒服的前腰。

但现实总是事违人愿。托雷斯俱乐部的状态直接影响了在国家队的主力位置，而在中场博斯克有更好的选择，塞斯克永远是plan b。

没人愿意当替补，即使他的锋芒不如从前，可骄傲的少年怎会允许自己低头。因此在某天下午的训练赛中塞斯克彻底爆发了。

下场比赛的首发已经确定，训练赛上塞斯克穿着替补组马甲，心中烦闷焦躁的信号随着不停被抢断和放倒愈加明显。那刺耳的滴滴声在又一次被中卫放倒的时候达到峰值，如一个濒死之人的心脏监测仪，紊乱又急促。

“法布雷加斯！脱下你的马甲！给阿隆索！”

博斯克吹了哨子，厉声斥责塞斯克恶意犯规队友的背后动作，命令他立刻下场。

这毫无疑问是给他判了死刑。

嘀——信号趋于直线。

一切又恢复正常，塞斯克冷静下来，缓缓脱掉训练服走向场边。

皮克在不远处担心地望着他，塞斯克留给他无数次难以理解的背影，唯独这次，皮克看出了能将人淹没的失望和绝望。

“都给我打起精神来！”

博斯克意味深长地看了一眼皮克，后者迅速收回黏在塞斯克背上的目光。

“塞斯克到底怎么了？”

训练结束后，队友们纷纷来询问皮克。

“我不知道。”

皮克谨慎地摊开手，作无奈状。

“你都不知道？怎么会，你和塞斯克那么好，他什么都告诉你。”

皮克有点恼了，一句话不说丢下众人就走。

“这家伙，又怎么回事？”

大家面面相觑，搞不懂今年世界杯的气氛为什么如此紧张奇怪。

你都不知道？怎么会，你和塞斯克那么好，他什么都告诉你。

你和塞斯克那么好，你和塞斯克那么好……

我一点也不觉得啊。

皮克挫败地坐在酒店的咖啡店里，从口袋里掏出了一张照片。好像是某次比赛后，一个女球迷让他签名。他一看照片，是四年前夺冠庆典上他和塞斯克凑在一起，距离够可以，鼻子碰鼻子，差点以为要吻上去了。本着想要逗一逗塞斯克的念头，他在背后签了名，转身就塞进了口袋，还振振有词道：我要带去给塞斯克看看。

彼时塞斯克在英国，自己还特意跑去伦敦把照片给塞斯克看。

不知道为什么要这样做，或许只是想要调戏塞斯克一番，看他面红耳赤骂他神经病的样子。

——你在背面也签上名。

——走开！

——签嘛，我还得把这个还给人球迷呢！

——你简直！

皮克记得当时塞斯克还是拗不过自己写下了名字。此刻他将照片翻过，塞斯克歪歪扭扭的名字就挨在自己边上，

从记事开始，自己的世界里全部都是塞斯克。小时候的塞斯克喜欢装酷，同样喜欢捉弄人。但他恶作剧的本领比自己高，常常是塞斯克出的主意做的坏事最后被狠狠教育的反而是皮克。塞斯克太会躲避大人们的说教了，皮克很佩服，也心甘情愿地站在他身后保护他。

可直到现在皮克才惊觉，塞斯克，并不需要他的保护。

十六岁远走伦敦，在机场汹涌人潮中不回头看的塞斯克不需要。二十五岁回归巴萨，在铺天盖地的谩骂中从容微笑的塞斯克不需要。

二十七岁。

皮克深吸了一口气。

二十七岁离开巴萨，即将溺死在无边无际嘲讽海洋中的塞斯克，也不需要。

他是怎么做到把所有事堵在心里还能畅快呼吸的？这也，太强大了吧。

皮克不禁失笑，起身的时候和服务生撞了个满怀，咖啡泼到身上，服务生一脸惊吓地要给他脱衣服。

“我没事。”

皮克挡开对方伸到面前的手，他没有说谎，热咖啡烫到胸口的痛及不上心痛的万分之一。现在，他必须找到塞斯克，认真地问他一些问题。

塞斯克洗完澡站在阳台上吹风，饭也没吃，活生生想把自己身体弄垮好不用去面对那些讨厌的人。

门口传来了很大的动静，他回头发现皮克白色的T恤上一大滩污渍，心里一急，忙走过去检查。

“怎么回事？烫到了吗？”

皮克站定，却不说话，静静地盯着塞斯克。

“问你话呢？”

“没有。”

塞斯克一脸不信，“脱衣服，我看看。”

“我说了没有就没有。”

语气不耐烦，皮克平时哪敢这样和自己说话，塞斯克忍不住瞟了他一眼。

皮克渐渐觉得塞斯克冰凉指尖触过的胸口开始烧起来，害他呼吸一乱，血流倒涌，一把将塞斯克的手捉起来。

“怎么了？”

塞斯克不明所以地抬头，奇怪地看着皮克。

皮克心揪起来，声音放软。

“你和我说实话，你想不想走。”

塞斯克轻笑了一下，“现在说这话有意义吗？”说罢就要绕开皮克，手腕却再次被皮克抓住。

“我只是想知道，你心里，到底想不想走？！”

“你是今晚一定要知道是不是？”

“是，现在，立刻，马上！”

沉默肆意横行，最终塞斯克说：“想。”

“为什么？！”

皮克听到有什么东西碎掉了，低头一看，原来是自己藏了多年的执念。

“你还不明白吗？”塞斯克极不情愿在皮克面前谈这件事，“我不在球队的计划在。”

“为什么不愿意再等等……为什么不多给我们一些时间……我们很快就能拿冠军，很快……所以，为什么非要走……”

皮克语无伦次起来，而塞斯克则显得十分平静。他抚了抚皮克的脸颊，像在安慰一个丢了心爱玩具的小男孩：“你了解我的，我是塞斯克，这注定我要的和别人不一样。皮克，我等不起了。”

“那么球衣呢？”皮克定定地看他：“巴萨的4号，你舍得？”

塞斯克唇角一弯，自嘲：“不舍得又能如何？你们不是新买了一个克罗地亚人吗？我一走，4号就是他的。巴萨4号从来不是我的，谁都可以……”

话还没说话，脸上就被砸了一拳。

塞斯克彻底懵了。

还没缓过来，身上又挨了一拳。

皮克下手不轻，专挑不易受伤的地方揍，塞斯克想要还手，奈何一开始就占了下风，他的那些花拳绣腿在皮克面前根本不中用。手脚不行，塞斯克便用上了牙齿。

“你属狗的啊！”

皮克的脖子上留下了一口牙印，他死死地将塞斯克的肩膀嵌在自己手中不容他逃脱。

“你打我还有理了？”

“你净说些惹我生气的话就有理了？”

塞斯克怒极反笑：“你让我说真话，我说了，反而怪我惹你生气。杰拉德皮克，你可以，你给我滚蛋！”

皮克心想，这人终于较起劲儿了，像即将发怒的小猫，浑身的软毛都竖了起来。

“我不滚，我住这，我滚哪里去？”

“你不滚？好，那我滚！”

塞斯克努力地挣开皮克的束缚，尝试数次无果，最后大叫了起来，一头撞过去，吓得皮克赶紧松了手，随即又从后面抱住塞斯克，扳过他的身体，对着那张日思夜想的唇就吻了上去。

塞斯克头皮发麻，他才反应过来自己被亲了，还是被一个男人，一个亲如兄弟的男人。

想要推开，想要骂他流氓强盗。可……可一点力气也没有，腰软绵绵的，全靠皮克的手臂提着，垂在腿边的手甚至攥出了汗。

塞斯克的唇和想象中一样柔软芳香，只不过还不等自己细细品尝，塞斯克就咬了他一口，又羞又急地说：“你疯了？！”

“是，我疯了！我喜欢你塞斯克，不是单单想做朋友，而是想吻你抱你，和你一直一直在一起……”

皮克鼓起勇气，即使塞斯克要和他绝交把他当怪胎他也认了。

塞斯克咬着嘴唇一直不出声，他知道自己该说些什么来回应皮克，不管那话是好的还是坏的，总之不应该一个屁也不放。

皮克的眼神期待又紧张，这份藏了多年的心情塞斯克岂会不知？那么自己呢？

16岁离开巴塞罗那，皮克哭着在后面求他不要离开，可他连头都不回。不是不想，而是不敢，怕一回头，那双蓝眼睛就会让自己好不容易筑起来的决心坍塌。

当时他也是个孩子啊，伦敦的黑夜无比漫长，因为不认路休息的时候就呆在狭小的家里，寂寞攥着他的喉咙，唯一能排解这种窒息感的就是和皮克的那些美好回忆。

所以当记者来家里采访时，他毫不犹豫地展示了摆放在床头的和皮克的照片，认真地告诉全世界杰拉德皮克是我最好的朋友。

不是不会做饭，是怕自己一学会皮克就懒得再来伦敦管他。

不是不想留下，是怕自己再也没办法在皮克面前维持那一吹就散的自尊。

任何人都可以用轻松的口气嘲笑他，但唯独皮克不行。所以在转会秘密泄露时自己才会那么那么生气。

“我爱你，塞斯克。”

皮克孤注一掷，再次告白，他颤抖地搂着塞斯克，不敢用力更不敢松开。

塞斯克缓缓抬起手抚在皮克的脸上，小心地垫起脚，很轻很轻地在皮克的嘴角印下一吻，在即将撤退的时候被皮克托住了背。

“如果能把我的心脏挖出来，它大概和你的是一个心情。”

乌云被拨开，万顷阳光倾泻而下，皮克恍惚地睁不开眼。他甚至觉得自己可能听错了，那一瞬间头是昏的，眼是花的，耳是聋的。

“真的吗？这是真的吗！我在做梦，一定是的。”

皮克眼睛泛酸，一眨眼泪就落了下来，直把塞斯克看愣了。

好像他是世间失而复得的珍宝，在这天重见了光明。

“我爱你，当然是真的，难道你不知道吗？”

皮克想说：我傻，如果你不告诉我我真的不敢去想。

塞斯克擦干皮克的泪，拉着他的手坐到了床沿边。

两个人互看了一眼，然后捧着对方的脖子开始亲吻。

不再是毛头小子，对于身体的接触却还十分羞涩。当皮克按着塞斯克倒下的时候，塞斯克的脸已经红得要滴血了，他很紧张地重复着：“这太疯狂了，太疯狂了……”

皮克吻了吻他的指尖，用力用下身蹭了蹭塞斯克。

在这样一个不对的时间不对的地方，他们甜蜜又荒谬地结合了。

如果真的如幻想的这般就好了。

塞斯克从短暂的失神中清醒过来。很抱歉，他无法回应皮克的表白，更无法做出承诺。

把我爱你的话语全部积在心底，就这样，就好。

塞斯克稍稍退后，慢慢摇了摇头，语气听不出任何波澜。

“皮克，去洗澡，然后睡觉，忘了你刚才说过的话。”

想过千万种结局，但绝不应是如此决绝淡漠。

皮克如遭当头一棒，一时间不知道该走还是再争一下。但塞斯克躲避的眼神叫他失去了全部勇气，原来自始至终都是他一个人的喜欢，与塞斯克无关。

塞斯克摇了摇头，趁眼泪没有落下时转身夺门而去。

关上门的刹那扶住把手，额头靠在门上，大口地喘气，努力想把痛苦和眼泪咽下去，可全是徒劳。

塞斯克埋头往外走，他要找个没人的地方，把所有错乱的情绪整理一遍，然后回来，重新做回一个正常的塞斯克。

而皮克真如塞斯克所言去洗澡了，可那水开到最热他都觉得冷。颤栗地从浴缸里爬起来，一阵头晕目眩，紧接着就趴在马桶边吐了半天，最后连身体也没擦干就钻进了被窝，明知会受凉他也顾不上了。

胸膛是被塞斯克剖开的，血窟窿里掉出一颗被踩烂的真心，这时候不痛了，是麻木和冷，是无数咬人的蚂蚁在啃噬他的血肉。

死大抵也没这般难受。

皮克裹紧被子，湿冷缠绕，整个人瑟瑟发抖，最后失去了知觉。

“终于想起我了？”

普约尔的声音从电话里传来的时候塞斯克就没出息地吸了吸鼻子，眼泪刷的流了下来。

“怎么不说话？皮克那小子呢？”

塞斯克以极慢的语速回答：“他在房间里。”

普约尔敏锐地察觉到不对劲，直截了当地问：“出什么事了？”

塞斯克不说话，普约尔小心翼翼道：“是不是皮克欺负你了？那臭小子！塞斯克你等着，我马上买机票飞过来揍他一顿！我不在就使劲儿欺负你是不？”

塞斯克完完全全地崩溃了，他大哭起来，把普约尔吓了一跳。

“塞斯克？塞斯克？你怎么了？你不要不说话呀？到底怎么了？是……是转会的事吗？”

塞斯克一五一十地把事情告诉了普约尔，他知道这等私密的事死守在心底最好。可他太煎熬了，除了如兄长的普约尔，他不知道该和谁说。

普约尔的震惊没有愤怒来的多，他话锋一转，劈头盖脸地把塞斯克骂了一顿。

“他是个傻瓜你不知道啊？你那么一说，他就完了，彻彻底底地完了！”

塞斯克无奈地为自己解释：“我要回伦敦了，和皮克，没有未来。”

“你爱他吗？”普约尔逼他回答：“塞斯克，你爱他吗？杰拉德皮克，是个除了在你面前一点委屈也不肯受的人。他只肯被你嫌弃被你恶作剧，我从来没见过一个人可以对另一个那么死心塌地无条件的好。他爱你是真，如果你也爱他，请告诉他。”

塞斯克并不打算听从普约尔的意见：“卡尔斯。”塞斯克打断他的话：“现在说什么都没用了，我伤透了他的心，他估计……再也不会理我了。”

普约尔差点吐血，他愣是被气得一个字也说不出。

“你……活该！”

有恃无恐地被偏爱着，可当那份爱想要被正名的时候却退缩了。

“塞斯克，你是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼，你不配拥有皮克的爱。”

普约尔挂掉了电话，决计再也不理会这两人的破事。

塞斯克吹够了冷风，拖着疲惫的身子往回走。路上偶遇正在打电话的托雷斯，两人一起上电梯。

“真好。”

托雷斯双手插兜，“塞斯克能回英国，真好。”

塞斯克装得很轻松：“伦敦确实有很多值得我回忆的东西。”

托雷斯突然问：“当时周末我老约你去玩，你都不肯出来，到底是为什么？”

塞斯克心口似被击中了一般动弹不得，他张了张嘴，彷佛失忆了：“这个啊……我忘了呢。”

回到房间，屋内一片安静。塞斯克没有开灯，小心地摸索着墙沿往里走，随后发现原本拼在一起的床再次被分开了。

皮克缩在被子里，一米九三的大个蜷在那，无助又可怜。

塞斯克心一横，还是决定去看一下。

“皮克？”

轻轻地唤，没有反应。

“皮克？”

凑近地喊，仍无反应。

塞斯克拉开一角被子，皮克通红的脸就露了出来。

心里一惊，立刻探手摸上去——烫！

塞斯克不知所措，立刻打电话喊队医过来。

“发烧了，之前有没有呕吐的情况？”

“我……不知道。”

“那有没有受凉？”

“也许？”

队医不可思议地看着塞斯克，似乎认为作为皮克最亲密的好友塞斯克不可能不知道。

“要换一床被子，晚上麻烦你多看着点，着凉加重了可不好。”

塞斯克谢过队医，两人合力把床又拼了起来，让皮克舒舒服服地睡在中间。

队医走后，塞斯克坐在一边望着皮克。

那家伙眉头紧锁，嘴里还迷糊地说着梦话。

一时间塞斯克想到了上回皮克生病，自己也是这般守在一边。不同的是，那时两人的心境和现在完全不同。

自己是受人敬重的小队长，全队都宠着他就连食堂也顾着他的口味，自然十指不沾阳春水。到了曼彻斯特，塞斯克却主动要求照顾皮克。是怎么照顾的呢？做饭差点把厨房烧了，放浴缸里的水差点把房间淹了。手忙脚乱了一通，皮克都被他弄笑了。

“我是不是净帮倒忙？”

有点委屈也有点自责，塞斯克把外卖拿进来，一口一口地喂皮克。

皮克勉强吃了几口，“你来我就很高兴，看见你病都好了。”

塞斯克摸摸他的额头，担心：“你说什么胡话呢？”

皮克忽然想到一个好主意，他开始撒娇：“塞斯克你过来，和我一起睡。”

塞斯克不依，说这样你怎么能休息好。

皮克蹬起脚来又吵又闹，一副你不上来我就发烧到四十度给你看。

塞斯克真怕他有什么过激举动，连忙脱了衣服裤子上去。被窝暖洋洋的，皮克身上滚烫，塞斯克一上来皮克就环住他的腰，整个胸膛都贴到了塞斯克的后背。

“这是要干什么？”

“人体降温啊。”

塞斯克哭笑不得，但也就由他去了。两人相拥着聊了几句，皮克就昏睡了过去。

待他睡着后，塞斯克小心地转过身，仔细地看着皮克。生病时候的皮克可真乖，平日里的闹腾劲儿全都跑没了，线条深刻的脸庞英俊不凡，不笑的时候真有点肃然之气，怪叫人喜欢的。

不过普约尔常说：谁会受得了皮克呢？也只有塞斯克你了吧。

皮克总把他当小孩，殊不知成为一队之长所要付出的代价。更不知道塞斯克在英国打拼的这些年心气早与在拉玛西亚不同。只是自己到了皮克面前，就什么也做不好了。

温柔地抚摸着皮克的额头，拨开金色的碎发，极轻地在脑门上烙下一吻，尽管皮克没醒，塞斯克也红了脸颊。

偷亲过后，塞斯克实在害羞，正要逃跑，就被皮克一把抓住。

塞斯克还以为皮克醒了，结果好像只是那人的条件反射。

腰被扣着不能动，索性就窝在皮克怀里睡了。

塞斯克从记忆中回到现实，吃过药后皮克的呼吸平稳了许多，看来已经睡着了。

只穿了薄薄的睡衣，塞斯克睡到了另一侧。

内心纠结万分，最后还是慢慢挪动身体靠近皮克。只是手臂一抱住他的腰，皮克就醒了过来，冷言冷语道：“松手。”

塞斯克恍若未闻，反而继续搂紧，蜷曲着身体挂在皮克身上。

皮克去扯他的手，每一次松开后塞斯克又跟上来扣住他的腰。两人无声地斗着，最后皮克说：“你能不能不要这样？”

塞斯克把脸埋在他的后背：“给你人体降温。”

皮克岂能想不到之前的事，心中的酸涩涌到喉间就止不住地咳嗽。

塞斯克连忙松手起身去倒水，等拿水过来后皮克一挥手就把水杯打翻了。

不敢恼也不敢哭，塞斯克蹲下来去捡玻璃碎片。尖锐的玻璃渣刺入指尖，血珠溅了出来，他最怕疼，此刻却只是死咬着嘴唇。

始作俑者攥着被角，最后还是把自己蒙了起来。

皮克不想搞清塞斯克怎么想的了，太伤脑太费神了。现在他只想好好睡一觉，然后听塞斯克的，第二天好忘了这一切。

半夜醒转，皮克自觉好了许多，出了一身汗浑身黏糊糊的。起身够水杯才想起水杯被自己打破了。

开灯，下意识地去找塞斯克。

一侧的被窝是凉的，地上的碎片已经打扫干净，垃圾桶里一团团裹着血的纸巾。到底不能看这些东西，塞斯克总有办法让自己心软。

皮克穿好衣服，一个个队友的房间去敲门，都被告知塞斯克并不在。

然后在最不可能的地方，教练房间的门口，皮克看到塞斯克走了出来。

博斯克也看到了皮克，可并未多言，转身进屋了。

塞斯克和皮克相隔数米对峙着，两人都忍着痛楚，曾几何时能想到如今连直面对方的勇气都丧失了。

塞斯克先迈出了脚步，他走到皮克身边，停下，抬眼望他。

“去做什么了。”

“跟教练道歉，为下午的事。”

塞斯克低头，走过半步后皮克从身后抱住了他。

双臂横在塞斯克胸前，以最无助的姿势拥抱着他。

塞斯克抬起手扶住皮克的手臂，轻叹了一声，然后把侧脸搁在上面。

这个拥抱太久了，久到塞斯克以为白驹过隙，天地瞬变。

一切都恢复了正常。

世界杯的提前出局让塞斯克在失落之余感到一丝侥幸。他可以回到巴塞罗那，好好睡上一觉，然后整理好行装，重新出发。

也可以，好好地和皮克告别了。

法布雷加斯转会切尔西现在已不是秘密，拉基蒂奇即将接过巴萨4号球衣也已人尽皆知。

独自清空自己的更衣柜，塞斯克的腿有些站不直。他挨着沙发坐下，看着挂在一旁的新赛季巴萨球衣，4号上面印的不再是自己的名字。

——有一天，你会成为巴萨的4号。

瓜迪奥拉送给他球衣的时候，他以为那一天会到得很快。漂泊了七年，就算背上骂名也要过来，可蓦然回首，却发现离家越来越远。

——塞斯克不是为了钱，也不是不爱我们，他只是想回家。

可是阿尔塞纳，我根本没有真正地回家。

塞斯克站起来，轻轻地打开柜门，把钥匙放了进去。

背好包，最后一次从球员通道走进诺坎普。

休息日没有球迷，空旷的球场四面和风，阳光很暖很香，和许多年前从青训营偷跑出来感受到的气息并无不同。

“听到了什么？”

皮克的声音从后面传来，他双手插兜，白衬衫随意地解开了几个扣子，帅气逼人。

塞斯克撒了个谎：“嘘声。”

“诺坎普留给你的就只有这些吗？”

皮克不信，单手揽住他的肩，一条长腿弯着，好配合塞斯克的身高。

塞斯克反绑着胳膊，舒服地靠在皮克的肩膀上。

“那我要好好想想。”

皮克垂眸看他，快乐地提议道：“刚洒过水的草皮，躺上去一定很舒服。塞斯克，陪我去睡会。”他眨了眨眼：“最后一次。”

“好。”

塞斯克抬头，任阳光掠过双眼。

Fin


End file.
